Nani mo Shiteagerarenai
'Nani Mo Shiteagerarenai '(何もしてあげられない lit. I Can't Do Anything For You) is the fourth single by 22/7. It is the first title track to feature all 11 members, yet it was also the last title track Mei Hanakawa would participate in. It was released on August 21, 2019. The song is written by Yasushi Akimoto, composed by Satoshi Ikezawa and arranged by Takahiro Furukawa. Following the announcement of the fourth single, an individual handshake meeting was announced to take place on September 8 and September 28, 2019. Due to conditions, Sally Amaki was absent from them.http://blog.nanabunnonijyuuni.com/s/n227/diary/detail/1867?ima=1206&cd=blog The Official Music Video was released on July 22, 2019. Tracklist Type A Type B Normal Edition Videos Music Video= |-| Youtube ver.= Lyrics Rōmaji= Ichimai no eda no ha ga fukinukeru kaze ni yure hirahira to chuu wo mai hodou e to ochiteyuku sou boku wa guuzen ni sono bashi ni iawasete shiranumani tsumi mo nai hito no koto funderiru "dareka no nageki ya itami ni mimi wo katamukeru koto naku" "gouman ni ikitekite gomennasai" nani mo shiteagerarenakute toomaki ni miru shika nakute namida doredake nagashite mo taninkoto darou boku ga ikiteru sono imi wo zutto kangaetemita kedo tatta hitotsu negatteta kimi no koto sae mamorenakatta hitogomi wo sakenagara imamade wa aruiteta butsukatte shimattara waruitte omotteta demo sore wa hontou no yasashisa to chigaunda kidzukazu ni kizutsukeru koto datte atta hazu "ishiki shiteru ka shitenai ka hito wa meiwaku kakeru mono" "tomodachi wa hoshikunai ikemasen ka?" nani mo nozonde nado inai ai nante mendou datta datte kitto aisaretara aisubeki darou boku ga kyohishiteta sekai doa wo katakuna ni shimeteita sou tasuke motometeta kimi wo kodoku ni tsukihanashita mama zankokuna asufaruto ni kieta kimi no sono sakebi dokoka kara kikoeru yo fundeshimatta unmei yo "chanto me wo metetara" "kidzuiteagerareta" "dareka no kanashimi wo" oiteikenai nani mo shiteagerarenakute toomaki ni miru shika nakute namida doredake nagashite mo taninkoto darou boku ga ikiteru sono imi wo zutto kangaetemita kedo tatta hitotsu negatteta kimi no koto sae mamorenakatta |-| Kanji= １枚の枝の葉が　吹き抜ける風に揺れ ヒラヒラと宙を舞い　歩道へと落ちてゆく そう僕は偶然に　その場合に居合わせて 知らぬ間に罪のない　人のこと踏んでいる 「誰かの嘆きや痛みに耳を傾けることなく」 「傲慢に生きてきて　ごめんなさい」 何もしてあげられなくて　遠巻きにみるしかなくて 涙どれだけ流しても　他人事だろう 僕が生きてるその意味を　ずっと考えてみたけど ただ一つ願ってた　君のことさえ守れなかった 人混みを避けながら　今までは歩いてた ぶつかってしまったら　悪いって思ってた でもそれは本当の　優しさと違うんだ 気付かずに傷つけることだってあったはず 「意識してるかしてないか　人は迷惑かけるもの」 「友達はほしくない　いけませんか」 何も望んでなどいない　愛なんて面倒だった だってきっと愛されたら　愛すべきだろう 僕が拒否してた世界　ドアを頑なに閉めてた そう助け求めてた　君を孤独に突き放したまま 残酷なアスファルトに　消えた君のその叫び どこかから聞こえるよ　踏んでしまった運命よ 「ちゃんと目を見ていたら」 「気付いてあげられた」 「誰かの悲しみを」 おいていけない 何もしてあげられなくて　遠巻きにみるしかなくて 涙どれだけ流しても　他人事だろう 僕が生きてるその意味を　ずっと考えてみたけど ただ一つ願ってた　君のことさえ守れなかった |-| English= A leaf on a branch shook as the wind blew through Fluttering, it danced in midair, falling onto the sidewalk Thus, by chance, I just happened to be in that very place I don't know for how long I've been trampling on innocent people "I've never lent someone an ear about their sorrow or pain" "Sorry for living arrogantly" I can't do anything for you, but just looking from a distance I suppose it's none of my business how many tears you shed I've always tried to figure out my very reason for being but You, the only one I was wishing for, weren't someone I was even able to protect So far, I've been steering clear of crowds when I walked I thought it'd be hard if I get in someone's way But that's different from real kindness I must have been hurting people without noticing "To be aware of it or not? People are troublesome things" "I don't want friends, is that wrong?" It's not that I'm hoping for something, love was nothing but a hassle After all, surely if someone is loved, they ought to love back, right? The world I had rejected has slammed the door shut on me As you, who was seeking help but left with nothing but solitude On the harsh pavement, your very yell trailed off It can be heard coming from somewhere, a destiny that unfortunately got trampled "If I'd gone through it the right way" "I'd be able to realise that" "A person's saddness" Shouldn't be put away somewhere I can't do anything for you, but just looking from a distance I suppose it's none of my business how many tears you shed I've always tried to figure out my very reason for being but You, the only one I was wishing for, weren't someone I was even able to protect Credits * English Gallery Nani mo Shite Agerarenai Promotional Image.jpg|Promotional image of 22/7 for their 4th single Nani mo Shite Agerarenai Key Visual.jpg|Nani mo Shite Agerarenai key visual External Links Sony Music Records * Type-A * Type-B * Normal Edition iTunes * JP (Special Edition) * JP (Normal Edition) * US (Special Edition) Spotify * US (Special Edition) Trivia * Unlike previous Music Videos, this is the first to be entirely animation, with not including 3D models or motion-capture in any way. References Category:Discography